¡Uchiha Sasuke es un gato! ¡Gato!
by Mello17
Summary: Lo que Hinata jamás esperaría es que ese día cuando se paró a recoger a un pobre gatito negro que se desmayó frente a su casa, no solo su su vida cambiaría si no también su corazón y todo por ese pequeño minino de ojos fríos e intimidantes.
1. Chapter 1

"_**A veces uno sabe que se va a estrellar y aún asi acelera"**_

…

_**..**_

_**. **_

Si, Sasuke lo sabía, él no era el tipo con la mejor suerte, bastaba sólo verlo para entenderlo.

—_Eres hombre muerto Naruto.—_gruño en su mente, mientras miraba con fiereza a los imponentes caninos del clan Inuzuka frente a él, advirtiéndoles con la mirada no acercarse.

Desde el momento en el que se los encontró, sintió su ahora pelaje negro encresparse, ante el inminente peligro que ahora representaban para él aquellos sacos de pulga. Hasta resultaba humillante, él, el vengador Uchiha, acorralado por unos miserables perros ninjas del triple de su tamaño, rodeado y con la amenaza de ser tomado como juguete por los caminos.

Su pelaje se encrespó aún más y un gruñido abandonó su hocico cuando vio como uno de los imponentes caninos daba un paso hacia él, incitando a los otros que lo rodeaban hacerlo también.

Quizás para cualquiera que viera esa escena le parecería una simple pelea de gato y perros, pero para él, en esos momentos, aquella empezaba a resultar quizás su más grande pelea, rivalizando a la que tuvo con Naruto la última vez en el valle del fin, o quizás la que tuvo con Madara, solo que a diferencia de esas anteriores esta vez estaba en clara desventaja, sin sus jutsus, sin su Sharingan, sin nada, ni sus puños o patadas, solo unas pequeñas y medianamente afiladas garras que no causaban el más mínimo temor en los imponentes caninos ninja.

Porqué, mientras para él aquella resultaba una pelea de vida o muerte para ellos no era más que un juego.

¡Que humillación!

Una maldición traducida a un maullido abandonó su hocico cuando vio como todos los perros se lanzaba hacia él, corriendo y con la lengua afuera.

—_¡TE MATARE ESTUPIDO DOBE!.—_gruño saltando también hacia los caninos con un maullido de guerra, con sus garras hacia fuera y su pelaje encrespado.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke y él jamás retrocedía en una batalla, mucho menos contra unos miserables sacos de pulga.

—¡MUERAN PULGOSOS!.—grito o mejor dicho maulló.

…**.**

—¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?!.—grito Naruto haciendo que el ninja copia se sobresaltara ante el potente grito.

Soltando un suspiro fastidiado volteo su rostro hacia la dirección de donde escucho la voz de su alumno, viéndolo correr hacia él, con su rostro completamente pálido y si su vista no le engañaba lleno de aruños también.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto?.—preguntó con su voz apática mirando con fastidio a su alumno, quién lo miraba aterrado y se movía inquieto.

De cerca pudo apreciar que los aruños, estaban no solo en su rostro si no también en sus manos, cuello y orejas. Resumiéndolo, el chico era un desastre aún más grande que lo acostumbrado.

—¡SOY HOMBRE MUERTO KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡ÉL ME VA A MATAR! ¡PERO TODO ES SU CULPA! ¡SUYA! ¡NO MÍA!...—grito para desgracia de sus tímpanos, quienes por poco sangra ante lo chillón de su voz.

—Naruto, no grites.—interrumpió su perorata con fastidio.—Dime, sin gritar que fue lo que sucedió.—ordeno a Naruto quién se cayó un instante y lo vio nervioso.

—S-Sasuke…—susurro nervioso.—É-él…

—Solo dilo Naruto.—urgió con fastidio, sin prestarle mucha atención, empezando a sacar de entre sus bolsillos su fiel Icha Icha.

Pero nada en el mundo lo preparo para las palabras de Naruto.

—¡SASUKE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN GATO Y LO HE PERDIDO!.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Cada aventura empieza con un poco de osadía… o un poco de estupidez."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Flash back.**_

—¡Temeeee!.—grito Naruto cuando a varios metros de distancia reconoció a su orgulloso compañero y amigo.

Sasuke volteo ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás, había reconocido al dueño de la voz antes de dar la vuelta, después de todo solo Naruto era lo bastante temerario o estúpido para llamarlo "_Teme"._

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo después de todo tenía casi una semana fuera de la aldea, y según había escuchado no regresaría hasta la semana entrante.

Naruto se acercó hasta él, corriendo y con su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Se le veía sucio y tenía una que otra herida sin importancia en el rostro, nada alarmante o que el chakra del Kyūbi no pudiera arreglar.

—Dobe.—saludo cuando Naruto ya estuvo frente a él.—¿No se supone que vendrías la semana que viene?.—pregunto a lo que Naruto asintió.

—Se suponía que así sería, pero encontramos lo que buscábamos mucho antes así que Yamato-Taichou ordenó volver.—explico con simpleza moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Aquello llamó su atención, más no dijo nada, después de todo Naruto ya era inquieto por naturaleza.

—Por cierto quería enseñarte algo que encontré en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, puede que tú sepas algo. Ven.—ordeno llamando su atención.

Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento y él movido por la curiosidad simplemente lo siguió, después de todo quién sabe que cosa se habría encontrado Naruto en aquella guarida.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento asignado a su equipo, Naruto volteo su mirada en varias direcciones asegurándose que no hubiera nadie. Él solo se dedicó a observarlo como el retardado que sabía que era.

Finalmente Naruto se quitó su bolso y lo tiró al suelo sentándose alrededor de él, Sasuke se acercó más no se sentó y simplemente vio como su amigo empezaba a sacar cosas, murmurando un "_Por aquí debe estar" _o _"juro que lo metí por aquí"_, pasados unos cinco minutos Naruto sonrió triunfante.

—¡Aquí está!.—grito enseñándole un pergamino de aspecto viejo y sucio.—Yamato-Taichou me ordenó no tocar nada pero simplemente no pude, cuando pase junto a él emitió un extraño brillo morado y pese a que se lo dije no me creyó.—dijo Naruto observando el pergamino en sus manos curioso y emocionado.

—¿Brillo?.—en cambio a diferencia de su amigo el no mostraba más que escepticismo en su mirada oscura.

Naruto asintió efusivamente.—¡Brillo! De manera tenue pero brillo. He intentado abrirlo pero no puedo, pensé que siendo tu discípulo de Orochimaru talvez sabrías como abrirlo.—comento extendiéndole el viejo pergamino.

Movido más por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento lo tomo en sus manos, mirándolo con ojo analítico.—No creo que sea buena idea…—susurro con voz apática, después de todo cualquier cosa vinculada con aquel demente Sanín no resultaba en nada bueno, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Vamos inténtalo! ¿Sabes lo que me costó traerlo aquí, sin que Yamato-Taichou se enterará?.—pregunto molesto y con reproche, él solo rodó los ojos.

—Eso es problema tuyo yo no te lo pedí. Además si no lo pudiste abrir tu qué te asegura que yo si pueda, mejor olvídalo, cualquier cosa relacionada con esa serpiente solo traerá problemas.—recordó devolviéndole el pergamino, más Naruto se negó a cogerlo.—Dobe…—urgió medio irritado.

Más Naruto negó y formó un ridículo puchero.

¡Oh hombre aquí íbamos!.

—¡Nunca te he pedido un favor Sasuke! ¡He hecho enormes sacrificios por ti! ¡Abogue a favor de ti ante todos los Kage, cuando estabas en tu etapa de emo vengador! ¡Y cuando te pido una cosa! ¡Una miserable cosa, como abrir un miserable pergamino, tu te niegas! ¡Qué mal amigo! ¡Por kami que mal amigo! ¡Y sabes que es lo peor….

—¡Ya vale, lo entendí!.—interrumpió su dramatismo con irritación y molestia.—Lo abriré.—gruño molesto.

Naruto sonrió triunfante a la vez que lo miraba curioso y expectante.

Sasuke suspiro y miro el pergamino en sus manos con ojo analítico. Debía ser precavido.

Con la guardia en alto intento abrir el pergamino, pero como Naruto ya había dicho este no se abrió como debería haberlo hecho en cambio emitió un leve resplandor morado.

—¡Vez! ¡Te dije que había brillado!.—grito Naruto señalando el pergamino a lo que él solo asintió.

Aplicando un poco de chakra intento nuevamente abrirlo pero como ya había ocurrido solo brilló y nada más, pero no fue hasta que observó más detalladamente el pergamino que lo vio y reconoció.

—_La marca de maldición._—susurro y entonces una idea acudió a su mente y sonrió triunfante. Ya lo había descifrado.

Naruto solo lo observaba expectante y con la curiosidad al 100%.

Nuevamente aplicó chakra al pergamino pero a diferencia de la vez anterior está vez aplicó chakra de la marca de maldición y entonces el pergamino nuevamente brillo y su sonrisa triunfante se agrando cuando escucho el ligero "_clic"._

—¿Lo lograste?.—preguntó Naruto más el simplemente lo ignoró y una vez dejado de brillar el pergamino él lo abrió…

_Enorme error. Gigantesco error…_

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede por qué estás brillando teme.—grito Naruto de pronto abriendo los ojos de par en par, una alarma se activo dentro de él al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke brillar y las advertencias de su capitán resonaron en su conciencia.

"—_No toques nada Naruto, puede que haya cosas que estén malditas o tengan un jutsu extraño por seguridad. Orochimaru era muy precavido."_

—¡Sasuke suelta eso!.—ordeno pero fue demasiado tarde una blanca luz rodeo a su amigo hasta el punto de cegarlo a él durante unos minutos.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?.—pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados y con miedo a abrirlos.

La respuesta que consiguió a su pregunta no fue otra más que un largo maullido, seguido de otros más.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo por lo que tragando grueso se obligó a abrir los ojos, solo para ver qué en el lugar donde antes estaba su amigo no había más que un pequeño gato negro maullando histérico y con el pergamino y las ropas de su amigo bajo él.

—Sa…Sasuke.—susurro y el minino lo observó de inmediato, a Naruto el color le abandonó el rostro y el alma el cuerpo, más aún cuando el gato lo observó furioso.

_**Fin flash back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**En las personas más extrañas, se encuentran los amores más fieles."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—A-Akamaru-kun…—llamo con ambas manos alrededor de su boca, un sonrojo cubría parcialmente su rostro y sus claros ojos estaban rodeados por gruesas venas.

Había sido una tonta al desobedecer la advertencia de su compañero de equipo, definitivamente no se debió haber dejado conmover por aquellos pequeños y brillantes ojos, en el momento en el que soltó su correa empezó su desgracia. Llevaba al menos unas dos horas buscando al perro ninja de Kiba que había prometido cuidar por ese día, siguiendo sus rastros de destrucción que la llevaron a un callejón aparentemente abandonado.

Cansada suspiro un poco, desactivando su línea sucesoria, y limpiando el sudor que brillaba en su frente. Una vez que lo encontrará definitivamente no le volvería a soltar la correa, así le hiciera los ojitos más brillantes y tiernos del mundo entero.

—¿Dónde estarás Akamaru-kun?.—susurro, había recorrido casi toda la aldea en busca del gigante perro ninja, no entendiendo como un canino tan grande podía ocultarse y más sorprendente aún, ocultarse de su Byakugan.

Durante su búsqueda se había topado con varios amigos y conocidos, les había preguntado si habían visto al camino ninja pero ninguno había dado una respuesta positiva, más bien la sorprendieron cuando le dijeron que Naruto también buscaba una mascota.

"—_Naruto también andan buscando a su mascota."_

Le había comentado Ino, cuando paso por su florería.

¿Naruto tenía mascota? Esa era definitivamente una noticia nueva para ella.

Más no tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando cuándo el sonido de unos alarmantes maullidos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Activando su Byakugan buscó la fuente del sonido y un jadeó de horror escapó de su boca cuando vio lo que sucedía.

Un enorme canino parecía querer tragar a un gato, mientras el felino luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para sacar su cabeza del hocico del perro. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía apareció frente al can y el felino, y una mueca de sorpresa se formó en su rostro cuando reconoció al gigante perro.

—¡A-Akamaru-kun no te comas al gatito!.—grito horrorizada, y tanto él felino como el perro parecieron congelarse ante el sonido de su voz.

Akamaru abrió su hocico de inmediato y como un costal de papas el pequeño gato negro cayó al suelo, todo lleno de saliva y con la respiración entrecortada.

Completamente asustada y preocupada corrió en auxilio del pequeño animal, tomándolo en sus manos y revisando que no estuviera herido de gravedad. Pasados unos minutos un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios cuando notó que el pequeño felino solo parecía estar en un estado de shock, dejándolo en el suelo dirigió su mirada clara a Akamaru quien solo bajo la cabeza soltando un pequeño lloriqueo.

—E-esta vez no caeré.—le advirtió sintiendo su corazón imprimirse cuando el enorme canino la miró con ojos suplicantes.—D-D-Definitivamente no caeré.—volvió advertirle sacando de entre su bolsillo la correa de Akamaru.

—M-Me causaste muchos problemas hoy, Akamaru-kun, y como si no fuera suficiente casi matas a un pobre gatito.—le reprochó amarrando la correa alrededor del cuello del can, acariciando con delicadeza su suave pelaje blanco.—…L-lo siento.—se disculpo sonriéndole con disculpa.

**[…]**

¡Deshonra! ¡Humillación! Ese maldito saco de pulgas le pagaría tal humillación, una vez volviera a ser humano definitivamente calcinaría a ese maldito perro con sus llamas negras, y se aseguraría que no quedarán ni siquiera sus cenizas. ¡Cómo que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, que lo haría!

Aún con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración entrecortada, sintió unas pequeñas manos cogerlo con delicadeza. Reconoció el toque de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos claros que lo veían preocupados y nerviosos.

—¿Estás bien? ¡L-lo siento, realmente lo siento!.—se disculpo acariciando su cabeza llena de baba de perro. Asquerosa baba de perro.—Te llevaré conmigo, me aseguraré que estés bien. ¿Ok?.—susurro acercando su rostro a él.

El la observó y aquellos ojos blancos lo hicieron sentir pequeño e indefenso y en contra de su voluntad un pequeño ronroneo abandonó su hocico.

¿Eso realmente había pasado?

Sorprendido la observó, y de inmediato lo constató cuando vio su sonrisa dulce y suave.

—¿K-Kuro-kun?...—susurro sonriendo dulcemente, tan dulcemente que aquella maldita sonrisa le causó diabetes, estaba seguro tendría que inyectarse insulina, porque a este…. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Cómo le había llamado esa chica?!.

¿Kuro…. Kun? Osaba ponerle un nombre tan ridículo a su magnífica persona.

Aquellos claros ojos lo vieron con dulzura, mientras la sonrisa seguía plasmada en su labios rojos.—Ese nombre te va bien, eres de color negro. ¿K-Kuro-kun te gustaría quedarte conmigo, mientras busco si tienes dueño?.

¡No! ¡Jamás!

Se apresuró a contestar, olvidando por unos cuantos segundos que de su boca no salían nada más que maullidos que aquella torpe chica entendió de otra manera.

—M-me alegro que estés emocionado K-Kuro-kun.—susurro empezando a caminar con él, en uno de sus brazos y con el otro jalando la correa del asqueroso canino ninja.

Al voltear su mirada hacia atrás le pareció ver qué aquel gigante perro le sonreía con burla… Si. Naruto definitivamente se podía considerar un hombre muerto, desde ya se podía ir despidiendo de su sueño de ser hokage.


End file.
